Electrical systems, such as those found in an aircraft power distribution system, employ electrical bus bars and miles of wiring for delivering power from electrical power sources to electrical loads. In the event of an electrical arc fault or other failure condition, high currents may be transmitted through a normally nonconductive medium, such as air, resulting in unexpected operations of the power distribution system at or about the arcing failure point.